Dynamite and She'll Blow
by erin plus ten
Summary: I really couldn't tell you. DracoHermione. Not really. That is a lie.


_Well I worked on the railroad _

_For t'pence a day _

_Drank down one penny _

_The other I'd save _

_I hammered and I hammered _

_For God knows how long _

_Well into madness, with each setting sun _

_I put my head down and I dreamt you were here _

_With me by the ol' tree, where no one could car._

A swift kick to the back. A moan escaped from his lips. Blood spilled onto the damp, cold floor. He sat, curled up, tired, cold. Alone.

"You're a disgrace, boy."

A kick in the ribs. Another.

"Crucio."

Pain. A scream.

Draco hugged himself. He was a mess, he was a wreck. He deserved it though, he knew he did. He deserved every punishment his father gave him. He could never be a great man like his father. Shame washed over him as he looked up to the towering form of his father.

"That was your last year at Hogwarts, boy. Why can't you be productive? You better get a good job," and with that he left. The door closed with a resounding clang and Draco lay still, shivering, on the floor. He turned, shoved his arm back into it's proper socket and looked at the ceiling contemplatively.

Why wasn't he good enough?

He stretched out, the thick material of his robe scratching against the rough stone. His face contorted in pain, pain that shot through his body violently. His muscles were burning. His eyelids were heavy. Soon enough, he drifted to sleep on the floor. He knew if he tried to get to his bed it would anger his father.

_Far Away Boys, Far Away Boys _

_Away from ya now _

_I'm lyin' with my sweetheart _

_In her arms I'll be found_

A kiss on the cheek. Another. An exchange of smiles and goodnights.

Goodnight, Hermione. Goodnight.

Goodnight mom and dad. Sleep tight.

Don't let the bed bugs bite.

_Then the sun belched upon me _

_You were no longer here _

_Lyin' in your place was my hammer and my gear _

_So I stamped out the fire that kept us both warm _

_The ashes were fallin' _

_Like the snow drops of old _

_We came to a mountain _

_Dynamite and she'll blow _

_A big hole in that rock _

_Like the one in my soul_

Screams. Pain.

Hermione flew down the stairs, her simple white nightgown dramatically flowing around her legs. Her eyes were wide with terror, she was paralyzed with shock.

Death.

Dead. Her parents were dead. Why wasn't she dreaming?

The hoods, the white masks. Hate coursed through her body as she watched them laughing. Laughing at her. She couldn't see their faces, but somehow she could see their huge smiles. Twin sets of icy blue eyes looked at her from the center of the bunch. The Malfoys.

Why would they do that?

"Mudblood. I would wish you an awful life before we depart. But we will be back for you. Don't fret."

They wanted her to suffer before they killed her. They wanted her to know she was going to die.

Slowly they left, she could do nothing. She was unarmed and frozen to the spot. The details of the death of her parents were still vague to her, she couldn't bear to look at their prostrate forms on the floor for more than a few moments. She called Harry.

_Far Away Boys, Far Away Boys _

_Away from ya now _

_I'm lyin' with my sweetheart _

_In her arms I'll be found_

A paroxysm of coughs and tears overcame her as she lay among the crisps white sheets of her bed at Grimmuald Place. She curled up.

Sadness.

_We buried four workmen _

_They dug themselves well _

_From four empty coffins, to four early graves _

_They're only paddys, just paddys _

_Don't dig them too deep _

_You'll need all your strength boys _

_And they're replaced easily _

_With the heat I was melting _

_Into your sweet lips _

_Ah, your kiss takes me back _

_Takes me back from all this_

Confusion.

Why was his stomach in knots?

He should be happy. That mudblood got what was coming to her. He could remember the joy he felt when the first tear dripped from her eye. Where was that joy now? What happened?

Hermione, she was always there for him in a twisted enemies kind of way.

He was such a bully. Draco chuckled. That was better.

_Far Away Boys, Far Away Boys _

_Away from ya now _

_I'm lyin' with my sweetheart _

_In her arms I'll be found_

Ron sat on the bed opposite Hermione's. Afraid to move.

She sat coughing, crying. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and whisper how everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't alright. She was in danger. She was in mourning.

He just watched her. His presence comforted her. It was all she wanted, really. For him to just be there.

Harry sat down next to Ron. The creaking noises of the bed pierced the air violently. He lay a box of tissues next to her.

She cried harder.

_Someone said it was Christmas _

_But not a tree was in sight _

_The only thing growin' was my will to die _

_Till the gaffer said 'men, your work here is done' _

_I said 'I'll see you in Hell, on that train we died for' _

_Never again, will I smell your sweet dream _

_But a pissed stained ol' gutter where: _

_You lips used to be_

"What should we do?"

"Wait," was the reply from Dumbledore. That old, wise man.

"Wait for what! Them to kill her!" Ron's face was red with anger.

"Wait for Lucius to make a mistake. That is what we are waiting for," Harry replied despondently

"Voldemort seems very serious in his threat, Albus." Snape's tone was very grave.

"Serious! I hope he ends up in a hospital with a serious problem, that bastard." Ron was shaking. Harry put a hand on his shoulder to calm him but Ron just shook it off. "Can't you see her pain? We need to do something."

"And what do you suggest we do, Mr. Weasly? Ask Voldemort to play nice?"

_Far Away Boys, Far Away Boys _

_Away from ya now _

_I'm lyin' with my sweetheart _

_In her arms I'll be found_

Guilt bit at Draco.

Why was Hermione so innocent?

Not that he cared.

&&&

Italics lyrics from Flogging Molly's Far Away Boys. Great song, that is.

Umm… review?


End file.
